The present invention relates to toilet seat hinge assemblies and, more particularly, to self-sustaining toilet seat hinge assemblies.
A toilet typically includes a hinge assembly to pivotally couple a seat or ring and often a cover or lid to a bowl of the toilet. The hinge assembly allows the seat and the cover to move relative to the bowl between a lowered position and a raised position. Some hinge assemblies include self-sustaining elements or mechanisms that can maintain the seat and the cover in any raised position or at any angle against the force of gravity.